Woman Behind the Mask
by BeautyandYue
Summary: All Captain Kirk and his crew have to do is pick up an Admiral and his assistants from a starbase and drop them off on a planet named Crawford III. Easy, right? Except they seemed to have picked up an intruder along the way who seems to have no problem with making Jim Kirk 's life a living hell. Based loosely on one of my favorite musical. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

**_Everyone! I am back from a really long hiatus in writing. I could go into details and bore you but I'll just say this Life Happened and I did not feel a need or want to write in an extremely long time. This is the first time in at least 2 years I've actually posted something. To those that have been faithfully waiting for me to update or finish stories I apologize too. I will finish them or at least state that I will not continue on with said story. With that being said I plan on going back over my stories and seeing where I left off. I'm not completely brain dead. Anyway, please read and review, I am only posting the Prologue and Chapter 1 for this story solely for the purpose of seeing what kind of feedback I get from this. The story is far from typed out completely and I know for certain this one will take some time to finish. It is certainly the longest story I have undertaken. Also this is a work inprogress do not be surprised to see if I take off a chapter and reupload with corrections. _  
**

**_That being said: the characters are not mine, only Admiral Rendor, Assistant Nigel Nitish and Assistant Lucy Nitesh. These are characters I have created for the sole purpose of this story and you may not use them in your stories without asking my permission first. Got it? Good. _**

_**Now ladies and gents pull up a chair and enjoy!-BeautyandYue**_

* * *

**Prologue: The Night Before and the Mysterious Eyes**

_All was quiet aboard the starship _Enterprise _as she sat in space dock at Starbase 11. She hummed almost silently, unheard to most, except those that knew her and loved her. Most of the main crew had gone off shift and were either winding down for the night, or, already asleep knowing that in a few hours they would rise to relieve the Gamma shift and start the next Alpha shift. Chief Navigator Lt. Hikaru Sulu turned the helm over to his second in command on the night shift, and waited by the turbo lift patiently as Ensign Pavel Chekov made one last check on his own navigation systems, and Lt. Nytoya Uhura said a few parting words to her night shift communications ensign. They headed into the turbo lift, requesting deck 5, the living quarters of the crew, teasing Chekov good-naturedly about certain "Russian proverbs". _

_In a deserted loading area somewhere on deck 23, a dark figure slipped from shadow to shadow, pausing at each sound, which always seemed blaring in the silence, before continuing, reaching the doors that connected to the rest of the ship. The shady character paused at the side of the door, listening to the murmur of voices that passed by before keying open the door and peeking out. Seeing no one, the mysterious form in dark pants, boots, shirt, and cloak slipped through the doors and down the hall, scurrying up a service ladder that passed through many decks, almost to the bridge, but not quite. _

_Lt. Commander Scott walked among the warp drives in the engine room, checking repairs, and listening to the hum—to him it was as if the ship was breathing—before heading off shift and to bed himself. _A_s it was, he was always the first up of the Alpha crew, heading to the engine room almost immediately to check his engines to see if anything happened to them over night; most of the time nothing did, of course, (as the Gamma crew, trained by Scotty himself, was very efficient), but it never hurt to be reassured. On deck 5, First officer Spock had already retired to his room for the night, meditating quietly before his Vulcan flame. Down in sickbay, Chief Medical Officer; Dr. Leonard McCoy and Captain James T. Kirk, sat in McCoy's office sharing a drink before going to bed themselves, talking about the week of repairs that had just been finished, that the _Enterprise _had badly needed. _

**xXxXxXx**

"Now that the repairs are done, Jim, where are we headed to next? Some exotic planet no one's heard of yet? Any Klingons that need a whoopin'? Or has Starfleet ordered the _Enterprise_ to be the guinea pig for another newfangled machine, which of course Spock will fall in love with; but which will ultimately malfunction, putting our lives on the line unless we destroy it to prevent it from taking over the ship again?" McCoy drawled, bringing out his Georgia accent, which was otherwise non-existent in his everyday speech. His bright blue eyes teased as he sipped a vibrant blue liquid drink that may or may not have been legal to sell over the counter at any descent bar in the galaxy, raising a ragged eyebrow at his drinking partner across his desk, because both knew that the good doctor was usually worked up about something that brought out the aforementioned accent.

Dr. McCoy, affectionately called "Bones" by the captain, was not an exceptionally handsome man, dark hair just starting to turn gray, a kindly, craggy face; but what he lacked in looks, he made up for in heart. With his southern gentleman attitude, sharp intelligence, coupled with an even sharper tongue, made McCoy an imposing figure in his own right.

The good looking younger man with sandy brown hair and lazy hazel eyes hiding a cunning mind that most enemies' were unfortunate to find out too late, chuckled at McCoy's teasing question. Even though more often than not, James T. Kirk and his legendary crew where often asked and forced to do what Bones had just asked, albeit a sarcastic query, but almost always true.

"No Bones, nothing too dangerous this time around. I just received the first part of Starfleet's order at the end of my shift. We are ordered as followed to take Admiral Rendor and his two assistants to Crawford III where they will help train the colonists' there to survive through their first winter on the planet. He will arrive by shuttlecraft at 0700 tomorrow, and that means," Kirk said over McCoy's groan, grinning slightly, "Dress uniforms, and the whole nine yards. You know how Starfleet is about their Admirals, especially this one."

"I think you take pleasure in my pain, Jim." McCoy complained shaking a finger in Kirk's direction.

"Not pleasure, Doctor, you might actually hunt me down for my next physical, and then there _would_ be hell to pay." Kirk said, taking a drink from his glass of Romulan Ale, the color of cornflowers and from McCoy's own stash. "Not to mention that you might withhold on me."

"Damn right I would!" McCoy exclaimed raising his glass in agreement. He and Kirk toasted each other in silent amusement, each finishing the rest of his glass in one gulp. McCoy poured each of them a new glass, and they resettled back into their chairs. He looked at Kirk in sudden sympathy as he realized what Jim had just said. "Rendor…Rendor, that wouldn't be the prig that was against you from the beginning back at the Academy, is he?"

Jim nodded "The very one in the same. You know, he actually tried to get me expelled just because I accidentally happened to get the ultimate question on his strategy exam right, which no one else had ever gotten right before? He thought I had cheated, brought me before the board and everything."

"_Did _you cheat Jim? I know you and if there is one thing I've learned is you have a unique way of finding the answers to some impossible situations. I could see you finding out that answer and putting it down just to place a burr in his saddle." McCoy replied swishing the liquid around in his glass, looking over the lip at Kirk. "Aside from the fact that you have to do almost everything first before everyone else does."

Kirk smiled. "That's just the thing Bones! I actually didn't go out of my way to get the answer to his question or to be first. I just guessed!" He shrugged. "Imagine my surprise the next day when I got called a cheat on that answer as he handed back the tests, in front of the whole class. Then later in the day, apparently humiliating me in front of the class wasn't enough, he hauls my ass out of another class to ream me again. Afterward I was sent back to class and I heard no more until a week later when I was put in front of the school board."

McCoy just shook his head in amusement. "Just another notch in Jim Kirk's belt with being extremely, extremely lucky. Poor guy, wonder if he passed out when you became the youngest captain of a starship?"

Jim shrugged, his drink sloshing in the half empty glass. "I don't know. But what I do know is that when I talked to him earlier this evening, he seemed cordial enough; perhaps he has put old grievances behind him."

"Perhaps…" McCoy intoned, eyes twinkling as he took a sip of his beverage.

Kirk laughed, hazel eyes flashing in amusement. "But probably not. Those few that I have made enemies of," ignoring McCoy's snort at Kirk's use of 'few', "the years have not softened their dislike; instead the dislike has strengthened. You know the old earth saying Bones, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' I plan on keeping an eye on Admiral Rendor, not to mention the two he calls assistants." He finished scornfully. "With that in mind, I had better head off to bed and be ready for the storm front in the morning." Jim knocked back the rest of his drink and rose to his feet. "Goodnight Bones." He said walking to the door. He was a little unsteady on his feet. It was barely noticeable, but McCoy caught the wavering step with a well-trained eye. He waved a little jauntily at the departing captain, knowing that Kirk would visit first thing tomorrow, before heading to the shuttle hangar. Kirk had consumed a few more drinks than he usually limited himself too when he and McCoy drank, but McCoy reasoned that Kirk had a good enough excuse; so McCoy would not tease him tomorrow when he would come in for his hangover remedy.

'That reminds me that I have to be there as well, in that damned uniform.' McCoy thought sourly and reached for one more drink before retiring himself. Because if Jim had a good enough excuse in drinking more because of the Admiral; then, McCoy reasoned, he had a good enough excuse for one more drink because of the dress uniform he would have to put on in the morning.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kirk walked out of Sickbay and headed into the turbo lift. Grabbing a handle, he murmured, "Deck 5." A smooth ride a few minutes later, Kirk swiftly ended up at Deck 5. He stepped out of the turbo lift and listened to the sounds of his ship. The sound of the engines humming quietly, that was the product of Scotty's miracle-like work, almost a purr to Kirk's trained ears. To which Scotty always proclaimed that was what good working engines should sound like. There were sounds from around the deck, of doors hissing open and close quietly, and the short burst of laughter from a cabin somewhere down the hall, to be quickly hushed by another, lest the merriment wake up someone, heaven forbid Scotty or Uhura! Uhura was mild enough, but if someone woke her with a loud noise, without a good excuse…well, she had been known to report loudly in the REC room, that she had some very loud mice and that they should be quieter if they knew what was good for them. Scotty, actually, Kirk reflected suddenly, he really did not know what Scotty did if someone woke him. All he knew was that when Scotty was woken up, Deck 5 was silent as a tomb for the next two weeks straight and the people down in engineering looked a little more frazzled then usual after a shift driven by a sleep-deprived Scotty. Kirk rounded the bend in the hall knowing that at the end of it were his own quarters and a bed to fall upon to sleep the extra drinks off.

As Kirk walked past doors, he stifled a yawn, counting down mentally the doors until his room. 'Sulu and Chekov, Uhura, Scotty, Spock…' Kirk stopped at Spock's door contemplating if he should open the door to say goodnight, then brushed it off, knowing his first officer would most likely be in bed already. Spock was always on the bridge before anyone else and the first one Jim saw in the morning. Not that Jim was complaining. The sight of Spock turning at the sound of the turbo lift doors opening in the morning was warmth enough for Jim to pretend Spock waited for Jim to come onto the bridge to say good morning to him first, before including the rest of the bridge, since the beginning of their mission two years ago.

Therefore, Jim continued then to his own room, and palming it open, he walked halfway through the door and stopped. Turning around, he scanned the hall before him, listening intently. Listening for what, Jim was not sure. All he knew was that something was different, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He realized what it was; something had interrupted the "breathing" of the ship; that was what had made him freeze. Jim held still, barely breathing; but whatever it was, did not repeat itself. Jim scanned the hall one last time before heading the rest of the way into his room; pushing it to the back of his mind as having had one too many drinks, and Scotty was still tinkering with his precious engines. He fell onto his bed and within minutes was snoring softly, not bothering to even pull off his boots.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Spock entered his rooms after a long shift and quickly changed his uniform to his meditation robes. He would have gone with Jim and McCoy to Sickbay tonight, they did every Friday, if they had asked, but they had not. Jim and McCoy had learned in the early weeks aboard the Enterprise that Spock, as a Vulcan, did not drink alcohol. It seemed pointless to them to ask him every Friday only to be politely denied each time. Consequently, they no longer asked. This time though, however illogical it may be, Spock found himself wishing they had.

Instead, he sat quietly before his meditation flame, eyes closed. In reality, though, his mind would not calm down to the level necessary to file his observations and thoughts from the day; he was listening. Listening for what, he was unsure, but listening he was. Spock was learning to listen, if only slightly, to the human side of him that he kept tightly controlled, and his human side said to listen. It was something the humans called a sixth sense, and Spock had seen it used many times in his life aboard the _Enterprise_. Jim had an extraordinary amount, very unusual in a human. Then again, Jim was not that normal in the human sense, either. That sixth sense had saved Spock and the rest of the crew on the _Enterprise _more often than not, when either Spock himself could not find a logical solution or while the laws of logic or the universe in general did not pertain, to whatever they were facing.

To human ears, the crews' quarters were pretty much soundproofed, but with Spock's heightened Vulcan hearing, he was able to hear snippets of muffled conversation as people passed by his door on the way to their own rooms.

Exactly 15.3 minutes after the official end of alpha shift, Spock's hearing picked up the footsteps of Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov. As they passed his door, he heard "But Pav, everything couldn't have been invented in Russia." Then the group went past and Spock heard no more of the conversation.

19.4 minutes after shift, Lt. Commander Scott's footsteps coming up a service tunnel located close to his room, told Spock that the engineer had just come from checking his engines one more time for the night, and judging by the slightly off key humming, Spock concluded that nothing was wrong. Not that there should be. Mr. Scott had the foremost knowledge of the workings on the ship and even came up with a few (a lot) of the improvements to the ship himself. Spock reasoned, Mr. Scott seemed to be somewhat of a genius when it came to improvising at the last minute, pulling out of thin air a miracle when the captain asked him too. The humming stopped and Spock knew that Mr. Scott had gone into his room.

Then finally, exactly 30.2 minutes after shift, right on schedule, as was the amount of time he allowed himself to linger in Sickbay, the sure footsteps of Jim Kirk sounded out in the corridor. Spock's mental countdown of the doors mirrored that of his captain, though neither party knew that. 'Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Lt. Uhura, Mr. Scott, and…' Spock heard the steps of Kirk falter slightly before his own door and contemplated that Jim must be considering coming in and saying goodnight, as was his custom, like every day coming to say good morning to him before greeting everyone else on the bridge.

Spock realized that he did not mind the human sentimentality of having to greet everyone first thing in the morning or wishing one a good night. In fact, even though Spock would never admit it, because it simply was not logical, he looked forward in the morning to hearing Jim's cheerful acknowledgment of him, before saying it to the rest of the bridge crew. Even if Jim were having a bad morning, Spock always got the same sincere, warm greeting, then the rest of the crew got a smile and a nod, and that was all that was needed.

Or so, Spock had concluded, until he realized that Jim must have thought he was asleep, and thinking not to bother him, continued onto his room next door. Spock felt a flash of disappointment, before forcing it away as useless emotion. Jim's gait, so confident most of the time, was a little unstable as he walked on toward his quarters. Whatever was distressing enough that Jim had drunk more than was his usual alcohol consumption, Spock was not sure, but as the thought crossed his mind to get up an inquire after Jim's state of alertness, Jim had moved to his own door, and had palmed it open. Spock heard Jim's footsteps stop so suddenly that Spock wondered if something was wrong. When something was not right on the _Enterprise_, Jim would know almost immediately, he had an almost intimate connection with the ship, to know when something was not right. Straining his ears, Spock tried to hear what had made Kirk stop so quickly, but whatever it was Jim heard; Spock did not. Therefore, after a few moments, Jim continued into his room, and Spock came to the logical conclusion that nothing was a miss.

It was as if Spock subconsciously waited to hear that Jim was in his own room safely, before going about his own preparations for sleep. If it had dared to cross Spock's mind, he would have pushed it aside as illogical, waiting up for the captain, a colleague, and as he was finding out, a close friend that was like a brother, or even more, to him. After Spock knew that Jim was in his room, probably sleeping off the inebriating drinks, he was able to reach the level of concentration to meditate and then prepare for bed ten minutes later.

**XxXxXxX**

A hatch opened slowly on deck 5, where most of the crew's quarters resided. A lithe figure slipped out, closing the cover quietly. The intruder quickly glanced down the empty hall left and right. Seeing no one, the individual hugged the wall and seemingly melted into the shadow cast by the bend in the hallway. A few minutes later, voices could be heard coming down the hall. A small Asian man, a young slightly agitated Russian man, and an exotic looking woman with skin like chocolate rounding the corner laughing quietly, was what a pair of concealed eyes saw. Snippets of their conversation floated down the hall, to unseen ears. "Chekov only you would say that the old proverb 'Accidents will happen' was first heard in Russian, but I know for a fact that it is an old Swahili proverb." The woman in the short red dress said.

The woman chuckled as the young man in yellow gold of ensign insisted, "But it's true! That is vut the home country is known for, among many others things." The dark skinned woman only shook her head, shrugged her shoulders in the I-give-up, and bid the two men goodnight as they had reached her door.

"But Pav, everything couldn't have been invented in Russia." The Asian man exaggerated lolling his head to one side to look at his friend, grinning. His friends called this man Hikaru Sulu.

"Hikaru," Pavel Chekov dragged out with an exaggerated patience of a teacher talking to a slow student. "Ewerything vas inwented in Russia. Vhy the Garden of Eden vas located just outside Moscow. "** Chekov's distinct Russian accent becoming even thicker in the heat of the conversation.

Sulu laughed, slapping a hand on Chekov's back, he steered the young ensign into the quarters that they shared. "Pavel my friend, let me tell you something that didn't originate in Russia, and I can prove it."

The closing of the door cut off whatever Chekov's reply might have been, leaving the hall in silence once more, lights dimmed on deck 5 for the quiet hours between 2300, and 0700 hours.

**XxXxXxX**

A small silhouette slunk from shadow to shadow, low and hugging the corridor wall; disappearing somewhere in between Scotty and Uhura's room. A few seconds later, humming an old Scottish barn, Scotty came up the service tunnel connected directly to his personal domain, next to his quarters. Scotty patted the wall fondly, murmuring a goodnight to his beloved ship, and headed into his rooms yawning and stretching.

**XxXxXxX**

The ship hummed, sighing like an old house settling on its foundations. The hiss of the turbo lift alerted unseen eyes to a figure in the gold shirt of command walking confidently, if a little unsteady now, down the hall. Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_, the smug grin on his handsome face, made the hair on the back of the silent watcher's neck prickle. He voice and palm keyed his door open; halfway through the doorway Captain Kirk stopped suddenly, alertness flashing across his face that was moments before a slightly sleepy inebriated look. He turned his head to look up and down the vacant corridor. Anxiously, the observer pressed farther into the shadows; should Kirk think to look harder at his surroundings, even though the spectator was near invisible, but whatever had made Kirk wary passed and he walked the rest of the way into his rooms. Muttering to himself about not enough sleep and too many drinks the door hissing softly closed behind him.

The outline of a human fell onto the wall between Uhura and Scotty's room, even though there was no one else in the passageway. Out of the darkness, like a person walking through air, a character dressed in dark pants, tunic, boots, and a dark cloak appeared. Black curly hair poked around the edges of the drawn up hood, and unusual gray-colored eyes glinted from inside the hood, as the mysterious intruder stepped through the shadow as one stepped through a doorway, the silhouette now cast on the wall was the prowler's own outline. Checking down and up the corridor uneasily, and appearing to see no one coming, the entity tiptoed over to the closed hatch covering Scotty's private tunnel, and dragging the cover up, began to descend quickly, quietly; pulling the lid closed after it. Soon the footsteps faded away from the deck above, and finally, all was silent.


	2. Overture

Chapter 1-The Admiral Arrives and Thinking of Me

Early the next morning, the shuttlecraft Galileo, made its way slowly to the _Enterprise_. Waiting in the _Enterprise_'s airlock chamber, a team of security personnel stood off to one side talking to each other quietly, while Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stood on the other side of the room. Kirk, formally dressed in the gold of command, numerous medals glinting on his chest as he looked out the window watching the shuttlecraft's approach with slight inner apprehension. Spock and McCoy were dressed in their formal blues; Spock as the first officer and McCoy as Chief Medical Officer, each of them having enough medals between them to rival Kirk's own impressive collection. Now however, McCoy tugged irritably at the neck of his uniform, looking grumpy whereas Spock looked impassive and impeccable.

The trio waited in mounting tension. McCoy tugged once again at the collar of his uniform. "Why do these blasted uniforms have to be so damn uncomfortable? My neck feels like it's in a sling. I'm a doctor, not a doll to play dress up with!" he complained.

Kirk looked at his friend, jolted out of his silent musings. Spock, looking as properly mystified as a Vulcan should be by McCoy's human illogic, raised his eyebrow at McCoy. Spock replied, "We are dressed, doctor, as befitting our rank to show proper respect to a Starfleet admiral. I fail to see why a human child's toy would have any effect in wearing our formal uniforms. In addition, your emotional admission that your neck feels like it is in a brace when it is clearly not injured in anyway, is simply illogical."

Kirk rubbed his mouth quickly to hide the grin threatening to spill. Spock caught the motion and glanced over to see Jim cover his mouth to hide his amusement, his eyes twinkling. McCoy looked blankly at Spock for a split second before glancing at a smiling Kirk and launched on the offensive at Spock's total and utter logical dissection of his very human emotional complaint. "Well we know from what Jim has told us that the admiral doesn't like him very much,"

"Doctor, I fail to see how this present statement has anything to do with the other statement you made three point five-six minutes ago." Spock cut in, wrenching himself inwardly from hazel eyes and back to grumpy blue ones.

McCoy glared at the Vulcan. "Now see here you green blooded hob-goblin!-"

"Doctor McCoy, you are once again trying to insult my Vulcan blood, which I might add that your insult has no affect whatsoever on-"

"I was assuming, Mister Spock! Oh wait, that's a human emotion isn't it? I forgot all about you and your-"

"Assuming is not an emotion doctor, just an illogical human fallacy."

"Illogical? I'll tell you what is illogical; you and your pointed ears can go and-"

"Bones, Spock, enough." Kirk interjected before McCoy could say anything that could prove to be damaging in the future. The heated arguments between the first officer and the doctor were legendary and Kirk could tell that even though the security team was pretending not to listen, he knew that they were and did not want anything Bones was going to say before he got interrupted, to circle the ship. McCoy grumbled but fell silent, crossing his arms in a huff. He had to pretend he was grumpy with Spock. When in fact, he enjoyed the verbal sparing as much as the Vulcan did; it was the way they showed affection toward one another, or when Jim needed to loosen up a bit.

Kirk looked over at Spock and tried to explain. "What Dr. McCoy was doing, I believe, is he was complaining. Even if he didn't have any reason to back up his 'emotional statement' as you so put it. It was a way of letting off steam."

Spock was silent a moment thinking over what Kirk had said. Kirk could see the subtle play of emotion across the Vulcan's face. While most Vulcan's pride themselves on having no emotions, what it really meant is that they are best at controlling their facial expressions. Kirk and McCoy, after knowing the first officer for many years could read his face like an open book and vise versa. "Letting off steam?" Spock questioned, not familiar with the human term.

"It's a way of releasing stress, maybe releasing anxiety in a situation we don't particularly like." Kirk explained, "For example, Bones doesn't like dressing in his formals, so when he has the opportunity to complain about it, he does. Quite often and loudly, I might add." Kirk grinned again, seeing the wheels turning so visibly in Spock's head. McCoy watched from the corner of his eyes, still pretending to be cross.

"Illogical." Spock finally said.

McCoy blinked at Spock's statement, opened his mouth, closed it, and shaking his head, muttered "Never mind. Not worth the breath, nor the energy." Spock raised his eyebrow, but remained silent, much to Kirk's relief as he saw that the shuttlecraft had docked and the hanger was pressurizing.

The hiss of doors opening filled the small receiving room and the security team filed out into the hanger. They stood at attention in a line on either side of the aisle, from shuttlecraft doors to the receiving room. Kirk and the other two straightened up, more from force of habit than anything else, if Spock could even get any taller than he already was, Kirk thought wryly.

Kirk resisted the inane urge to recheck his uniform and hair as they waited for Admiral Rendor to emerge. "Anytime now would be nice Admiral." Kirk heard McCoy mutter from next to him. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Bones became very interested in a spot somewhere over Kirk's shoulder. Spock heard Doctor McCoy clearly mutter sarcastically to himself about the Admiral being on time, which he could not understand as the Admiral was in the shuttlecraft, but he glanced over at McCoy just as Jim gave the doctor a casual look out the corner of his eye. Spock was certain he had never seen Jim this uptight before, not even in the tensest of moments. Then Jim glanced over at him as if he had felt his eyes on him and Spock snapped his eyes back to the open door as the Admiral chose to finally appear.

Six pairs of eyes watched the admiral look around, sneer at whatever he had seen, and then follow him down the steps, between the paths of red. Admiral Rendor's two assistants emerge and followed dutifully a few steps behind the admiral, whispering to each other and pointing out things in the hanger they saw. Kirk heard Bones stir in surprise next to him, and stoic Spock raised a single eyebrow. He could almost hear Spock's "Fascinating" even though the Vulcan did not say the word aloud.

The two assistants of Rendor could not be more opposite in looks, other than Spock and Bones. Kirk had assumed from the dispatch that because the two assistants' names were quite the same, that they were both the same gender or perhaps related in some way distantly. But no, the one on Rendor's left was a human male, slightly overweight and squat, not quite five foot eight, with wispy mud puddle colored hair in a bad comb over on the large shiny spot on the top of his head. This was Assistant Nigel Nigel, with a baby face from easy living; his face drenched in moisture. Whether from nervousness or just a bodily function of the man, Kirk did not know. All he was glad about was he was not required to shake hands with him.

While Kirk was contemplating Assistant Nigel on the left, McCoy next to him was contemplating Assistant Lucy Lucy on the right. Barely meeting the height requirement to be in Starfleet, Lucy was barely 5ft '2, around her mid twenties, and a bombshell. She was curvy, startling violet eyes, and silky shoulder length blond hair that looked like spun gold. Dressed in a flowing blue traveling dress, McCoy knew Kirk was in trouble when she spotted him, as ruby red lips curved into a sultry smile. Glancing at Kirk from the corner of his eyes, Bones saw that all Kirk was centered on and would be centered on for the rest of the voyage, was Rendor, but it wouldn't stop Assistant Lucy from trying her damnest McCoy reasoned. Spock, on the other hand, he saw, had noticed where Assistant Lucy's attentions had landed and while he gave no outward reaction, McCoy observed Spock's fingers, locked behind his back in his usual fashion were suddenly grasped in an uncommonly tight grip.

Kirk could feel his neck and back lined with tension as the admiral came closer. He saw out of the corner of his eye McCoy giving him a knowing smile. Frowning inwardly at himself, Kirk argued with himself. _I am the captain of the starship Enterprise_. _Rendor can't tell me what to do anymore, actually he can, but intimidate me he can't. I am my own man. _ He reflected suddenly, resisting the urge to check his hair one more time. _Then why do I feel like I'm seventeen again and standing before the academy board? _

He then directed his now visible frown at McCoy, who smiled back in slight amusement and sympathy. The doors hissed open, canceling any new conversation between them. Rendor came to a stand still in front of Kirk and his assistants stood to either side of the admiral. "Permission to come aboard, James T. Kirk." Rendor said in a voice that was clipped, cold, and dripping with barely concealed disdain for the man standing in front of him.

Kirk stared at Rendor. McCoy blinked in surprise and wondered why the sentence sounded so strange to him. On the other side of him, Spock became still as stone. Spock, his mind the quickest of the two, caught on right away. Realization dawned on McCoy a minute later, red beginning to creep up his neck as he tried to hold onto his already very short fuse.

Rendor had blatantly dropped the Captain as he addressed Kirk. It was insulting to say the least, not to mention derogatory to a starship captain of Kirk's extraordinary reputation. Rendor was making it clear that he was not going to obey Kirk, if Jim said anything to him. Starship captains could order their commanding officers to do things if they were receiving passage to another planet, since they were not officially on duty at the time of their trip.

McCoy glanced over at Spock to gauge the Vulcan's reaction to this new situation. Spock was stock still, his eyebrow almost merging with his bangs in his acute surprise. McCoy also saw a brief, subtle flash of anger and disgust in Spock's eyes before they became a blank stare once more. The doctor caught Spock's eye and dipped his chin briefly to indicate that for once he and the Vulcan were on the same page. McCoy also reasoned that Spock would be on his side when it came to Rendor, as the admiral probably would cause trouble later on in the voyage.

Kirk on the other hand, did not even seem fazed by Rendor's total lack of respect toward him. In fact, it seemed to Spock and McCoy that Kirk almost shook himself, releasing from the stiff, respectful posture of Starship captain to Commanding officer, to that of Captain dealing with an unruly ensign.

Amusement peeked through Kirk's eyes, amazing the group with his abrupt good humor and replied, "Permission granted Admiral. I trust the trip here wasn't too strenuous for you?" This man, Kirk decided swiftly, he would deal with just as he dealt with Rendor when he was at the academy. With a barely contained amusement, that Kirk was laughing at Rendor and Rendor was left out of the joke.

The former scowled at the latter, to which the latter smiled easily, almost cheekily back at him because of the Admiral's obvious dislike of his antics. Kirk indicated Spock and McCoy next to him. "This is my science and First Officer Mr.-"

"Let's skip the pleasantries Kirk. I will have plenty of time later to know the important names of your crew." Rendor cut in. Spock's face became blanker, if that was even possible. McCoy saw red and began sputtering quietly. Kirk almost gasped at the cutting rudeness that Rendor just exerted toward Spock and McCoy. The man certainly wasn't pulling his punches.

Ah, yes, this was the same man from so many years ago, loudly protesting Kirk's verdict of not guilty at the board hearing. Kirk had quite forgotten what Rendor's arrogance was like. Quite similar to the first cold winter's day in Iowa and almost freezing your lungs with that initial breath of icy air, if you weren't ready for it.

"I am only here on the _Enterprise_ for passage to Crawford III because there were no other ships going anywhere near the planet." Rendor finished sourly.

"With good reason I'll wager." McCoy muttered.

Kirk glanced at the irate doctor next to him and McCoy stilled at the look in Jim's eyes. Rendor continued as if he hadn't heard the annoying dark haired man beside Kirk. "While I am here, I will be evaluating you and your crew. No, Starfleet did not order this. I am doing this to figure out why you are still in command of this ship. You would think that Starfleet would have gotten the message by now, after so many close calls, that they placed the wrong man in the seat of Starship captain aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Now wait a minute! Captain Kirk is one of the best, if not _the_ best captain in the whole fleet!" McCoy burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

The admiral opened his gray eyes wide as one of the people he had dismissed as unimportant as soon as he came onboard, suddenly started making noise. "And you are?" Rendor asked glancing at a seething McCoy then away, dismissing the doctor as soon as his eyes left him; not caring if he answered or not.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer-" McCoy began hotly.

"Bones." Kirk intoned warningly, putting up a hand to sooth ruffled feelings. While he was touched that McCoy would take offence to barbs that Rendor had sent out in an attempt to ruffle Kirk's own feathers, anything said in the next few seconds could prove disastrous.

McCoy turned to Kirk, ready to argue as Spock watched dispassionately from the sidelines. "But Jim-"

"Doctor McCoy!" Kirk snapped, but it was too late. Rendor could not have looked more delighted.

"Nicknames? Backtalk, Kirk?" Assistant Nigel began to snicker while Assistant Lucy's face turned pink from held in giggles as she covered her mouth. "Really Kirk, I thought you might at least put up a fight to keep your ship. However, I can see that relieving you of your post will be easier than I thought."

McCoy opened his mouth again, but shut it immediately at a subtle shake of the head from Spock. Kirk quickly flashed a grateful look in Spock's direction, unnoticed by Rendor, and then said evenly, not rising to the bait. "Ensign Middlestat will show you to your quarters." Kirk motioned toward a young man who swallowed nervously and stepped forward with trepidation showing in his eyes. "Mr. Spock and I will be returning to the bridge as we get ready to leave for the Crawford system in the next hour. If you feel the need to contact me, feel free to locate the COM units spaced at regular intervals along the corridor. My communications officer will let me know what it is you need."

Then Captain James T. Kirk swept out of the room with First Officer Spock and Chief Medical Officer McCoy in tow, "I know how the damn COM works Kirk! I'm an admiral for god sakes! Not a complete moron!" Rendor's outraged cry followed them down the hall.

Kirk heard McCoy mutter behind him "Could've fooled me." They stepped into the turbo lift. The turbo lift doors hissed closed in McCoy's wake. "You never cease to amaze Jim. You practically dared the admiral to call and have Uhura answer because you might be too busy at the moment to answer him."McCoy hooted. The three grabbed a handle. "Sickbay"

Kirk sighed and stretched, loosening tense muscles. "Yes, I did; however, unfortunately, by pushing Rendor's buttons back there, I will be constantly watched by him and his assistants." A thought crossed Kirk's mind. "This reminds me. Keep your mouth shut around Rendor. He will look for any excuse to sit in my chair."

McCoy nodded, a little shamefaced but he said, "I understand Jim, but I couldn't just stand by and let Rendor talk to you like that."

Kirk nodded. "While I appreciate the loyalty you showed back there Bones, the best way to help me now is to keep your mouth shut around Rendor and let me handle him from now on. Even better, if he comes in the room, leave so as to not have the resounding urge to defend my reputation. No matter how much Rendor might tongue lash me." He finished dryly.

McCoy looked at the Vulcan next to him, who had stood silent throughout the whole exchange. He said softly, "And what about Spock?" McCoy got off before Spock or Kirk could answer.

Kirk glanced at Spock then away, as he said "Bridge." The lift resumed its course.

Spock looked at Kirk, puzzled. "While Dr. McCoy needs practice in controlling his emotions, I fail to see why I myself would need to control my emotions. I am a Vulcan, emotions are illogical." Spock added as an after thought, "Do I require a warning?"

Kirk grinned, "You just go on being your normal self, Spock."

Spock asked, "I do not understand, Captain."

Kirk motioned with his hand. "That's what I mean. While I'm pretty certain that in the next couple weeks McCoy is going to be spending a lot of quality time in Sickbay, or biting his tongue in half; I'm going to be just as alert in these coming weeks that Bones or any of the crew doesn't run his mouth off at Rendor or his assistants, because of what they might say. On the other hand it means a lot to me that I don't have to do the same with you. I trust you to be logical and unemotional and to not say anything when Rendor is trying to provoke a response." He placed a hand on Spock's arm, careful not to touch skin. "What I'm trying to say here is that I _trust you_."

Spock looked strangely pleased at Kirk's answer, and a warm light entered his eyes. "Thank you, Jim." He said. The doors hissed open and the light was doused immediately, Spock's face Vulcan smooth once more. Kirk dropped his hand, straightened his shoulders, and stepped onto the busy bridge. The hidden moment between two close friends vanished as they went into their respective roles and to their particular stations.

Mr. Spock walked over to his science station. Sitting down Spock placed his silver receiver into his ear and began to correspond with departments around the ship. Captain Kirk glanced around his bridge before making his way to his chair in the middle of the room. He sat down with a contented sigh, crossing his legs. Lt. Uhura came over with a form to sign, stating that her communications station and her people were ready for the mission. Scrawling his name at the bottom of the document after looking it over, Captain Kirk handed the pad back to her. Looking over at the engineering section of the bridge, he saw Mr. Scott there, pressing buttons and muttering under his breath.

"Mr. Scott, how soon can we be ready?" Captain Kirk asked.

Mr. Scott looked up from his console, a slight frown on his face. "The engines are bein' a wee bit sluggish, but nothing we canna fix in thirty minutes."

Captain Kirk swiveled around in his chair, hands resting on the arms of his chair. "Mr. Scott, might I remind you that we are on a schedule? Also the Admiral has come aboard?" He replied calmly as if mentioning the weather.

Scotty sighed. "Aye sir, I best be lighting a fire under me engineers then." He got up and walked to the turbo lift, throwing a comment over his shoulder, "Fifteen minutes it is then." The doors hissed closed to the sound of light chuckling around the bridge.

Sulu looked over at Chekov. "Sometimes I feel sorry for Mr. Scott's engineers."

Chekov nodded in agreement. "Ve vere once in space dock a vhile ago, and I came back to the ship for something. I happened to pass by engineering, and vhat do I happen to find? Mister Scott's assistants taking apart the transporter console. So I ask, "Vhy are you doing that?" They tell me that Mister Scott told them to take a part the console and put it back together under twenty minutes. Mister Scott happened to valk in as ve vere talking and he said that since they had all that time to talk, they would be able to fix it in ten minutes and that since I vas already there, I could help." He shuddered.

"I'll remember that when we need help with the transporters, Mr. Chekov." Kirk said good-naturedly overhearing the story.

Sulu chuckled as Chekov rolled his eyes upward and sighed, "Yes, Keptin."

Kirk pressed a button on the arm of his chair; the bridge became quiet as Kirk was going to do the Captain's travel log. "Captain's log stardate 5947.6. We are currently docked at Star Base 16, going over our final preparations for a long mission. Admiral Rendor and his two assistants have come aboard for passage to the Crawford quadrant. Their destination is the turbulent planet Crawford III. Crawford III is on the outskirts of the known galaxy and close to the neutral zone. The journey to the planet itself will take approximately three months, provided that we don't have any hiccups along the way. If all goes well, we will drop off the Admiral and his assistants on Crawford III with a security team, while he and his associates teach the colonists in the art of surviving the winter there. We will retrieve the security team, Admiral Rendor, and his assistants and take them back to Starbase 16. At that time, we will receive our next mission. With that in mind, we all look forward to the mission ahead. Kirk out." Kirk ended his travel log and got up out of his chair, observing his busy crew.

Ensign Chekov and Mr. Sulu were checking over last minute course plotting on the helm. Mr. Scott had not returned to the bridge as of yet from engineering, but that was alright, Scotty knew what he was doing. Lt. Uhura's melodic voice murmured about the beeps and clicks of the bridge as she conferred with other crewmembers all over the ship.

The hiss of turbo lift doors permeated the otherwise quiet bridge. Kirk glanced over his shoulder and his expression soured before clearing to a blank face as he came back and sat down in his chair again. Kirk half-hoped it might have been McCoy. Bones always came to the bridge when he felt that Sickbay was in order before a mission. It was tradition dating back to the time when McCoy first came on the _Enterprise_. Kirk had seen the way Bones' eyes had lit up when he had come onto the bridge for something, and saw them move out for the first time. As much as McCoy would complain about space and the dangers, he was just as smitten with space as Kirk was, even if he wouldn't say so himself.

However, it was Rendor with one of his lapdogs, Nigel Nigel, if Kirk remembered correctly. The doors hissed again and this time it was McCoy that walked out. McCoy spotted Rendor standing in the doctor's customary spot, right behind the left side of Jim's chair. Scowling at the back of Rendor's head, McCoy stood by Uhura. She gave him a sympathetic smile and McCoy tilted his head at Rendor, lifted his arms and made a wringing motion with his hands. Uhura coughed a little to cover up the giggle that threatened to escape. McCoy quickly dropped his hands when Rendor turned his head to glare at the doctor as if aware of McCoy's pantomime. McCoy smiled blandly at the Admiral and Rendor gave one more dirty look at McCoy before turning his head back to look at the view screen.

"Lt. Uhura?" Kirk spoke suddenly, and excited tension snapped into place on the bridge. Like horses waiting at the starting line in those old earth races.

"All ready sir." She replied, falling silent, just watching the captain.

Kirk pressed a button on his chair "Bridge to Engineering. Mr. Scott?"

Scotty's resigned reply was heard by all. "Aye sir."

Kirk smiled at Scotty's answer. He always felt his engines needed one last adjustment. "Mr. Chekov? Mr. Sulu?"

"Ready Keptin." Chekov turned and looked at Kirk.

"Course plotted and laid in sir." Sulu turned around to answer and stayed in that position.

Everyone on the bridge was silent now, completely trusting Kirk to lead them through another mission. "Dr. McCoy?"

"We're stocked and ready for, god forbid, whatever surprises' us out there, J-Captain." McCoy answered, seeing with satisfaction Nigel Nigel jump at his voice, not realizing the doctor was behind him. Kirk grinned at McCoy with his eyes so Rendor couldn't retaliate.

By this time Kirk had reached Spock, last in line, as was tradition, Spock himself was waiting expectantly. "Mr. Spock?"

"The ship is ready Captain. You may proceed when ready." Spock formally replied.

It was now dead silent on the bridge, save for the clicks, beeps, and the throbbing hum of the engines. Kirk, looking at the expectant faces turned toward him, resisted the urge to smirk in pride, though it did play at the corners of his mouth. "Mr. Sulu, take us out." He instructed.

"Aye sir." Sulu answered crisply, and as if they had planned this out, he and Chekov reached for their controls simultaneously. Word had flown quickly around the ship that the Admiral and his two assistants were out for blood. Captain Kirk's blood in fact, preferably in the form of the _Enterprise_ removed from his command. So the crew was determined to be on their best behavior in the coming weeks, not at Kirk's request, to not give Admiral Rendor any cause to displace their beloved Captain.

The ship eased smoothly away from Starbase 16 on impulse power. Wanting to ruffle Rendor's feathers, Kirk said to the Admiral standing next to him, "When we are sufficiently far enough away from Starbase 16, we will then travel at warp 6 for the next month and a half, baring all goes well along the way."

Scotty returned from engineering, he settled in his seat, and placing his receiver in his ear began to talk softly with his second in command. Rendor, not wanting to look like the bad guy in front of the crew, ground out, "I have the read the debriefing for this mission, Kirk."

"We have reached the appropriate distance Captain." Sulu said over his shoulder.

"Ahead warp 6, Mr. Sulu. Take her out." Kirk said as everyone else watched the view screen. Sulu, with the delicacy of the old 19th century earth concert pianist playing a Bach or Mozart concerto, pushed the warp drive lever forward. The stars streaked briefly before settling back into their patterns in space. The bridge crew seemed to sigh in silent admiration and went back to their business.

Spock bent over his scanners, blue light painting his normal green tinged skin a washed out gray. Uhura connected a call from engineering to Scotty, who was talking animatedly into it, waving his hands as he scolded whoever it was on the other end.

Sulu and Chekov were busy with their instruments. Kirk hated this part of the mission. The traveling part was always the most boring of his job. Kirk swung toward McCoy. "Doctor McCoy, have all the crew checked in for their physicals?" He then mentally kicked himself in the ass right then and there as he remembered the one person who had not reported for to the doctor.

"Most of the crew, Captain." McCoy answered carefully, giving Kirk a meaningful look. "I believe I told you earlier, Captain, you have just forgotten."

Rendor pounced. "Well, Kirk? Who has forgotten?"

Kirk waved his hand. "No one of consequence. I will personally see to talking to the crew member myself."

Rendor, knowing he had been rebuffed, glared at the back of Kirk's head. He turned on his heel and left the bridge leaving Nigel behind. McCoy stepped down, next to Kirk's chair. "Jim, there's something that I need to tell you. Something I didn't want to say in front of Mr. Sunshine there."

Spock turned from his scanner. "Doctor, I fail to see how the Admiral has anything to do with the direct irradiance from the sun to the ground."

McCoy shook his head. "Never mind Spock, I'll explain another time; however, Jim-"

Jim held up a hand. He had been watching Nigel from the corner of his eye, with irritation, as the assistant tried to eavesdrop while badly pretending to not listen to the conversation. "Hold that thought Bones." He focused his eyes on Nigel like a laser point. "Something I can do for you Mr. Nigel?" Kirk asked tartly.

McCoy backed off and leaned on the railing next to Spock, knowing that Jim wanted to get Nigel Nigel off the bridge before anything else was said. "No Captain Kirk, merely observing the stars." Nigel replied shaking his head in a vain attempt to dissuade the annoyed captain. While Rendor got away with not calling Kirk captain, barely, Nigel knew that he could not afford the same familiarity.

_More like Rendor's watchdog._ Kirk thought sourly. He abruptly straightened and the full force of the Kirk charm was concentrated on Nigel. "If you wanted to watch the stars, why didn't you say so in the first place?" he asked the startled man in fake astonishment, a grin plastered to his face.

The sudden change in attitude and tone toward Admiral Rendor's assistant in Kirk, caused Spock to turn around, eyebrow raised in mild surprise. Kirk fairly bounced out of his seat. Throwing an arm around Nigel's somewhat wide shoulders, who was becoming more flustered by the minute, Kirk started to steer the man toward the turbo lift doors.

Spock turned to McCoy as if the doctor would somehow know what had unexpectedly come over the captain. McCoy grinned. "Watch and learn, Spock." He said pointing at Kirk and the flushed assistant. McCoy knew the bridge was in for a treat. This was Jim Kirk at his most annoyingly forceful, so McCoy was going to enjoy the show to the fullest.

"Mr. Nigel, if you want to see the stars, this small bridge is no place to see them properly." Kirk said steering the stuttering man toward the turbo lift. Scotty glanced over and immediately turned his head back toward his station, shoulders twitching.

"B-but, I'm fine really Captain Kirk." Nigel insisted.

Kirk road over his plea's. "Nonsense, the Observation deck is the best place to see our beloved stars. Moreover, what an even better way to appreciate them is with the appropriate company! Lt. Landry!" Kirk called over his shoulder as they stopped by the turbo lift. A pretty, red head detached from her position behind Scotty at the engineering station, and reattached herself to Nigel's free arm. "Lt. Landry, please show Mr. Nitish where the Observation deck is. Also, see to his needs should he require anything."

Lt. Landry batted long eyelashes and in a slow southern drawl, positively purring, "Oh, Ah'd love too Captain. Why Ah'll be his personal guide around this here ship for the rest of the trip." She glanced at the now blushing assistant through her lashes, who found himself with an extremely attractive lady on his arm with no objections.

Landry wore the red engineering uniform, but she also picked up shifts in security. The knowing wink she sent Kirk let him know that she understood what he wanted her to do. Landry covered up the wink by fluttering her eyelashes again at Nigel and said, tugging at his arm, "We can go there right now! Why Ah'd be just tickled if you'd join me Mr. Nitish." Nigel allowed Landry to drag him into the lift, grinning like a fool.

"Ah, you can call me Nigel." Mr. Nigel said slightly breathless as Landry pushed him into the lift.

_Rendor's going to love this._ Kirk thought to himself as he nodded to the couple, looking outwardly pleased with the whole arrangement, which Kirk was, in a sense. "Oh, and Lieutenant, Make sure to show him around if he should tire of looking at the stars. I sure don't but then not everyone is as star crazy as I am. Have fun."

Kirk stood facing the lift, hands on hips, an indulgent smile on his face was the last thing Nigel saw, and then the doors closed. Kirk's mask shattered, leaving a scowling Captain James T. Kirk in its place. Kirk was back to his normal self. "Ass." Kirk muttered to himself, turning to look around the bridge.

"Was that a don't come back yahear, Ah heard in your message, Jim?" McCoy drawled from his spot next to a thoroughly puzzled Spock. Kirk glanced at a smirking Bones. Then a very un-lady like snort escaped from a shaking Uhura at the communications station next to him. After that, the bridge crew erupted into laughter. Kirk shook his head himself, chuckling.

He walked down to his chair and then over to Spock and Bones. Leaning on the railing, feeling bridge decorum had been broken enough, Kirk called over his shoulder, "Alright. Enough." The laughter tapered off immediately, the bridge quiet and sufficiently busy once more.

Spock crossed slender arms, "Fascinating." He commented.

"Well Spock, what have you learned?" McCoy asked, tilting his head toward the Vulcan, blue eyes watching Spock's face.

Hazel eyes that still twinkled with laughter caught and held the First Officer's dark eyes. "What was Spock learning, exactly?" Kirk questioned.

"You found a completely logical solution to remove Mr. Nigel from the bridge." Spock answered, wrenching his gaze from those happy eyes, lest he do the unthinkable and join in the merriment.

McCoy threw up his hands. "Only you would find it logical, Mr. Spock. What Jim did to Mr. Nigel almost made me feel sorry for the man, once I saw that gleam in Jim's eyes."

Spock looked at McCoy as one who wanted to squash a bug. McCoy shrugged, unfazed. "Logical, Doctor, in the fact that Mr. Nitish believed the Captain's words as truth, when the Captain seemingly took Mr. Nitish's words as truth." Spock looked back at Jim who had a small smile playing across his lips. He continued, "When Assistant Nitish mentioned the stars, you told him where the best place was, the Observation deck. I myself wonder why the stars would be any less different there than anywhere else on the ship." McCoy made a disparaging noise in his throat. Spock ignored Bones and continued on, "While at the same time arranging a security detail to stay with him, which Mr. Nitish does not realize as he is distracted by an aesthetically pleasing face. So he leaves the bridge quite willingly, without any violent force applied, quite logical."

Kirk nodded while trying not to laugh aloud. "Glad you approve Spock."

McCoy threw up his hands in defeat. Spock had won that round. He pushed away from the station and started toward the turbo lift. "I'd better head back to Sickbay, can't leave my nurses to fend off Rendor, now can I? It'd be the first place he'd go to snoop. Not that I don't trust Christine or M'Benga to run him off, but I'd like to be there in case."

"Go on Bones, I'll see you later." Kirk said. McCoy left with a hiss of doors.

Jim turned towards Spock, eyes full of merriment and warmth, he opened his mouth and Kirk was prevented from saying anything else as Scotty called him over. "Captain, Admiral Rendor is in Engineering pesterin' my people." Scotty said listening to someone on the other end of his earpiece. "They canna get anythin' done. Afraid he's goin' to break somethin'. Or find somethin' whicheverra it is I don't like it sir, he's muckin' around where he shouldn't be!"

"Alright Scotty, let's see how we can chase him out. Discretely of course." Kirk clapped the Scotsman on the shoulder and the two bent over the console discussing on how best to get the Admiral out of Engineering without seeming to have left the bridge.

Spock sat a moment and pondered the strange feeling of amusement he had experienced when Kirk had looked at him, minutes before. As if Jim were letting him in a secret that was only going to be between the two of them, lay behind those hazel eyes. Piercing eyes that could somehow 'read him like an open book' as Doctor McCoy was fond of saying; eyes that now glanced over Scotty's dark head at Spock. Their eyes met a brief moment and then Spock turned around, lest he show the quiet admiration for the man belonging to those eyes.


End file.
